Through the Eyes of an Eva
by Mecha Unit 01
Summary: NEEEEWWW CHAPTER! I knoooow uve all been waiting... *not* but anywayz R/R pleeeaaaase!
1. Default Chapter

Through the Eyes of an Eva Hello.   
This is my first fic! Dun sue me if it sux just tell me and I leave… sob. Newayz, I dun own these rock on peeps, so dun sue me 4 that either. Ok on with the story!  
  
Unit 01 awoke with the same start. A jolt to her brain. 'Damn. Time to wake up...Another test.' she thought. She jumped a bit as she always did as the plug shot into the back of her neck. She sighed silently as she was moved to the elevator. The people that shouted into her brain sounded panicked. She had never heard them sound like this before. And she felt strange. Someone else was in the plug. She felt a connection with him she could not understand. 'Who is in me….? Who is it... they are not Rei... yet.. I know them..'  
The elevator rocketed through the air. Unit 01 felt the cold night air hit her in the small cracks in the suit where no steel was placed. The person in her plug was nervous. She could sense it. "walk..." he thought. She walked. "walk..." he thought again. But his mind went on to new thoughts of fear and unit 01 stumbled. She winced beneath the steel case as her face hit the cement ground. The new children inside her began to panic as a large black hand flew in front of her face.  
'If only I could fight! Damn this restriction! Damn it!!' she thought as she was pulled off the ground and into the air. She looked at her enemy. And the conversation between them began. 'Who are you?' "I am Sacheil." 'What are you?' "I am an Angel." 'What do you want with me?' "Nothing. But if I must destroy you to get to my master, I will..." With that, Sacheil grabbed unit 01's right arm and pulled it while forcing her face away. She felt a pop inside her arm. Her arm bent in a way it was never intended to. She moaned in agony as her wrist was crushed. The hand on her face began to glow. She screamed in pain as her face was ripped open by the pounding scythe. Sacheil finally let her go. But he threw her backwards with his sword-like attack.   
Blood poured from unit 01's face. Darkness wrapped around her brain. A screaming voice from inside the plug was all she could hear. "NO! I can't die! Help! Father! MOTHER!!!!" 'mother... is this what I am... is this my son? my Shinji? No... it has to be... he cannot die... I can't let him!!!' Her eyes flashed red, as blood poured from her destroyed eye. As she flung her head, blood splattered onto the street and her mouth flew open. "HUROAR!!" she roared at the Angel.   
She lunged at the angel. Unit 01 crashed into the air infront of the angel. 'what is this....? Dammit! An Absolute Terror field!' She hissed. Then she relesed her own. Unit 01 locked her hands on the insides of Sacheils A.T field. With a growl, she ripped it open. The field sparked and disapered. 'You will die now, you stupid monster... You murderer...' She looked at her hand and watched it regenerate. 'And I will be your killer...'  
She flew through the air. Her arms spread wide. Steel incased feet crushed against the angels core. Sacheil fell on his back and tried to escape. Her hand grabbed for thr exposed ribs on his chest. Blue blood hit her in the face as she pulled them apart. She still held one of the ribs in her hands. Unit 01 then procided to crush Sacheil's core with his own rib. " I will not let you kill me! I will desrtoy you even if it means destroying myself. And there will be more angels.... I am not the last... Goodbye fool...'  
Unit 01 thrashed as the angel wraped around her face and arms. She felt so helpless. The air got hot. Her fingers twitched as an explosion pounded her whole body from point blank. But she did not fall. She did not die. She walked out of the flames. 'I saved this boy... my child... I am his mother... his guardian... or... at least I was... now I am a killer... a monster... but I saved my child.. and that is all that matters now...'  
  
  
  
  
  
Well… chapter 2 will be up soon. Please r/r, k? 


	2. An EVA in need, is an EVA indeed..... *i...

An EVA in need, is an EVA indeed...  
  
  
Loverly title huh? o weel! if u dun like it i dun care! juss review! ok? its the next chap of "through the eyes of an eva".  
  
  
  
  
Liquid flowed from the floor. It splashed over her feet, and quickly filled the room. And within seconds she was covered in the small humans that crawled over her face and started the repairs. She felt the sting of fire and the sharp klang of steel. "...if I could just shake these stupid vermins offa my face... then I'd step on them" She hissed. She propmtly sighed in relief as the plug was ejected from her back.  
  
The humans were finally done. They had replaced her fallen mask. "...They had to put that stupid peice of steel back on my face... Just when I was getting used to not having it on." Unit 01 hissed in frustration, and settled down for the sleep she deserved.  
  
"The same jump...." She mumbled as the plug shot into her back again. "LAUNCH EVA 01!" a voice yelled into her head. the crackle of electricity sparked under her feet as the elavator shot her into the warm evening air. "Walk..." Shinji said, with much more confedence in his voice then the first time. She swaggered over to a building and popped open the front of it. She reached into the building with her right hand and pulled out the rifle.  
  
Shinji told her what to do. "Enemy in the middle...fire...Enemy in the middle... fire...." she cocked the rifle and blasted off the first few rounds as soon as the enemy was in the middle of the sight. "Shinji you idiot! You've hidden the enemy in your own smoke!" a female voice yelled into her head.   
  
Two blazing pink tenticals hissed out of the smoke. Unit 01's eyes widened as they flew towards her. "AH! DUCK!" Shinji yelled. her knees buckled and she threw up the rifle. SCCCCHHHHRRRIIIITTCHHH.... unit 01's head turned to see the top of a building slide onto the ground, and see two chunks of rifle hit the ground next to her.  
  
They didn't pay attention. And soon, two pink tenticals were wrapped around unit 01's foot. she flew through the air, and landed onthe side of a hill. She was stunned. Unable to move. Because Shinji was. The enemy hovered abouve her. The two pink arms sped at her."FINALLY!" she sighed in relief as her hands flew up and grabbed the arms. "Oh... my god... its those two..." Shinji said, turning his head.  
  
"What the hell?!" Unit 01 thought as the plug shot out of her back.She was on her own for now. The smell of burning flesh wafted into her nose. Her flesh. Her fingers twitched in pain. Molten steel seeped down her arms. "My true hands..." she thought, looking at her dark brown fingers. Unit 01 jumped as the plug entered her neck again.  
  
"What is this...? There are more than one children in my plug... Whi...Which one is Shinji? I... I do not understand..." unit 01 struggled with the angel and her confusion. Shinji's thought soon overpowered the other two as she flung the angel backwards. "You Angels! You do not own this world!" She yelled at the angel," Who are you?" "I... am the fourth angel... Shamsel." the angel replyed. "Do you want the same as the other? To reunite with your Master? I will not let you!" She screamed as she slid down the hill.  
  
She held the progressive knife as her weapon. "Hah... You think you can destroy me with THAT?? You ARE foolish..." Shamsel mocked her, " Now I have a true weapon!!" The two pink arms shot into EVA unit 01's stomach. She gasped in pain. " You WILL DIE!" She screamed as she forced the knife into the angels core.  
  
Her stomach burned. Again the smell of flesh filled the air. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHYAHHAYHHHH!!!!" Shinji yelled from inside the plug. "5...4...3...2...1.... EVA unit 01 has ceased to function..."   
  
Sweat poured down her real face. Blood dripped from her hands and belly. "My job is done... again... Now will they let me rest... for once...?"  
  
  
  
WOW! done! R/R next chapter soon  
  
  
  
  



	3. EVA's do care....

ok, ok, i know! im lazy! but is here! *cheers* o, just one thing, EVA's talk thru thought... (it will make sence later...and evas have a sence of humor too!and they care for other evas just like people do!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Unit 01 sighed, laying on her chest, looking down a hill. "And we're up here why? I mean, is this "lets all kill Shogouki week" or something?" she huffed. "Oh, shut up..." Zero groaned back. Unit 01 completly ignored her reply, and went right on babbling, "but this time, at least, I have a big-ass gun! Heh..." she smiled as she eyed the giant weapon in power. Zero, also ignoring Unit 01, peered down the hill side, "Yuuhoo, Shogouki! IN case you haven't noticed...WHAT'S THAT??"  
Unit 01 took her attention off the gun, and peered down the hill side. "Um... geeze... it's... big, that's what it is..." She siad, wide eyed, looking at the large blue angel hovering over the city. "Well, I dunno. I can't do anything!" she wailed, wishing she could shoot whatever it was with her "Big ass gun". She looked back at Zero, with a confused look in her eyes,"What is that anyways?" she said, looking at the large, ugly peice of steel Unit 00 held," It looks like the front of a big ass, black Evangelion..." Zero pondered the question, " I dunno." but she was thinking, *hope its sommin i can wack you over the head with....*  
"Ahh... Time to start moovin and a groovin..." Unit 01 said, feeling Shinji re-enter the plug. her fingers wrapped around the trigger, her other hand, placed atop the barrel. "Wonder what their thinking..." Zero sighed. "Whoo!" unit 01 said, jumping slightly. all the power of JApan had just surged into her "big ass gun".  
"OK... Ready..aim....FIRE!!" she shot a powerful beam down onto the angel. "UH...oh.... NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!" a huge beam shot back up at her. "OH NO!" zero screamed, a she was forced infront of the blast. "EHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she screamed, as the steel melted over her hands. Zero quivered, feeling the steel that covered her skin, start to melt down on her belly and chest. "I'm fireing again! Out of the way!" Unit 01 screamed.   
Zero collapsed, falling in a heap on the ground. Unit 01 focused, clasping the trigger. "I've.. got to...hit IT!" she screamed, closing her eyes, and firing a powerful shot at the angel.   
When she opened her eyes, she saw thw angel, burning on the ground. "Unit 00!" she cried, looking over at zero. "God, how'd this happen!?" she cried. "I'm... I'm fine... Shogouki..." zero sighed.   
  
They lay on the hill, pilot's had left, just talkling to each other. "This was strange..." Unit 01 sighed. "Yah... but... it's better then being bored........"   
  
  
  
IT ALL MAKES SENCE NOW! 


End file.
